Star Trek: The Cantabrian Expeditions minor characters
This article lists minor characters in . These characters briefly appear or are mentioned in the series and therefore do not have their own articles. Also see: *USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel *Unnamed USS Cantabrian (NCC-24705) personnel *The Arden family *The Fack family *The Fuller family *The Singh family *The Thall family "The Burnt Child" Art Finkelstein Art Finkelstein was an archaeologist holding the rank of Lieutenant, working for Starfleet Science Archaeology Division in 2366 and 2367. Finkelstein was part of the 's archaeological survey away team on Draylax, under Anne Cobry's command in late 2366. He, Nancy Redwing and Cobry beamed back to the Worsaae once the call from Starfleet Command came through to engage the Borg cube at Wolf 359. The Worsaae was too late, so Starfleet Command ordered the ship to pick-up medical personnel from Earth en route to Wolf 359 to search for survivors. Finkelstein remained on board to assist with the search and rescue mission. Rose Hamelin Rose Hamelin was the medical receptionist holding the rank of Ensign, working at Starfleet Medical's Chicago office on Earth in 2367. When the Borg cube was en route to Earth in 2367, Hamelin issued phaser rifles to the counselors in the office with Myra Elbrey's help, responding to Scott Fack's orders. She also helped patrol the streets and keep civilians calm during the civil defense order. Rose assisted counselors Fack, Richard Whitby, Elbrey and others at the office. :Named for s and the actress who played her, . Rose was referred to by first name only in "Dream a Little Dream of Me". Nancy Redwing Nancy Redwing was an archaeologist holding the rank of Lieutenant junior grade, working for Starfleet Science Archaeology Division in 2367. Redwing was part of the 's archaeological survey away team on Draylax, under Anne Cobry's command in late 2366. She, Art Finkelstein and Cobry beamed back to the Worsaae once the call from Starfleet Command came through to engage the Borg cube at Wolf 359. The Worsaae was too late, so Starfleet Command ordered the ship to pick-up medical personnel from Earth en route to Wolf 359 to search for survivors. Redwing remained on board to assist with the search and rescue mission. Richard Whitby Richard Whitby was the lead counselor holding the rank of Lieutenant Commander, working at Starfleet Medical's Chicago office on Earth in 2367. Whitby and Scott Fack clashed after news the Borg cube was heading towards Earth, with Whitby wanting to wait for further orders, and Fack taking command despite his lower rank. Fack outlined to Whitby Starfleet Regulation 247, where the officer with the higher security clearance takes charge in a wide-scale emergency. Whitby complied and helped patrol the streets with Rose Hamelin and other Starfleet Medical staff. Months later, Whitby believed Scott Fack's patient, Corey Aster, should have "walls" placed in his mind to stop his telepathic dreams: something Corey's grandmother wanted. Fack refused to perform the treatment, and Whitby assigned Myra Elbrey to perform the task. "Lady Lazarus" Vanessa Brocato | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = }} Vanessa Brocato was an operative working for Starfleet Special Operations sometime in or prior to 2367 when she and Kari Liljehorn were captured by the Enipians while investigating the threat of weapons being built to attack the Federation on Enip. We assume she was safely returned to the Federation like Kari Liljehorn, Anne Cobry and Scott Fack. Ralf Mendoza | rank = Ensign | insignia1 = }} Ralf Mendoza was a security officer aboard the in 2367. In that same year, he was part of the away team searching the for clues as to why it disappeared three years prior. When he and George Serigos found the altered Scott Fack and Garrett, he drew his phaser to attack, but Fack killed him by using his altered telekinetic powers to crush Mendoza's internal organs, killing him. Season 1 "Catalyst, Part One" Brody | rank = Chief Petty Officer | insignia1 = }} Brody was a Starfleet crewman aboard the in 2372. She was shot and killed by the Myhr'an landing party aboard the Koru. :Her first name and position are not known. It's assumed she was a transporter chief or engineering staff member. Ferris Ferris was a Starfleet bridge officer stationed on the in 2372. In that same year, she was killed when a Myhr'an ship destroyed the Koru's bridge. :Ferris's first name, rank or position on the bridge are not known. Angus Ladd | rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = }} Lieutenant Angus Ladd was the chief engineer of the before its destruction by the Myhr'an in 2372. He survived the attack to escape aboard the [[USS Avon (NCC-72467)|Runabout Avon]] to the safety of the . Rangi Manawatu | rank = Captain | insignia1 = }} Captain Rangi Manawatu was a Starfleet captain, commanding officer of the . He and the majority of the Marsh's crew were believed killed in 2372 by a Myhr'an attack destroying the Marsh. Captain Noel Turner said Manawatu spoke highly of Yh'ahni in all his reports on her. Merchinson | rank = Ensign | insignia1 = }} Merchinson was a Starfleet security officer aboard the . In 2372, as a member of an away team to Starbase Expanse 3, she was killed by a Myhr'an. :Her first name was not established. Eve Morrison | rank = Lieutenant Commander | insignia1 = }} Dr. Eve Morrison was the chief medical officer of the from its launch in 2371 until its destruction in 2372. She was one of the survivors who escaped on the . :The last name Morrison is a tip-of-the-hat to writer Toni Morrison. Sentok | rank = Ensign | insignia1 = }} Sentok was a Starfleet security officer aboard the and a Vulcan. In 2372, as a member of an away team to Starbase Expanse 3, he was killed by a Myhr'an. Guenther Staerke | rank = Captain | insignia1 = }} Captain Guenther Staerke was the commanding officer of the . He died in 2372 when the Myhr'an destroyed the bridge of the Koru, killing everyone in that section. Threk Threk was the chief linguistics officer aboard the in 2372. He was killed by the Myhr'an while on an away team mission to Starbase Expanse 3 in the same year. Ambrose Wong Ambrose Wong was a Federation civilian who gave cave tours on Krakania and who lived at Starbase Expanse 4. She was the third-generation of her family to live on Krakania. Her grandfather explored the extensive cave system and even nicknamed the purple light emanating from the cave "Peking Purple". In 2372, when the Myhr'an attacked Starbase Expanse 4, Ambrose Wong was one of the few survivors (although she was trapped in a cave with most of the tourists at the time) and was rescued by the . Yokehama Yokehama was a Starfleet bridge officer stationed on the in 2372. In that same year, he was killed when a Myhr'an ship destroyed the Koru's bridge. :Yokehama's first name, rank or position on the bridge are not known. "Dakota" Gerold McLeod | rank = Captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Captain Gerold McLeod was the commanding officer of the in 2372. Dr. Marie Bourget served as chief medical officer during his command. With Dr. Bourget's support, McLeod kicked Helena Bourget off the Coral Sea in 2356. Christian Nowak Christian Nowak was a human member of the Arkrand Society in 2371. Nowak accompanied Helena Bourget to Lelar Prime and acted as the Arkrand Society's spokesperson. He proposed, to Lelari minister Rakayla, that the Arkrand Society be allowed to have a member on the planet to ensure non-Lelari cultures would have a minimal cultural impact on the Lelari and a medical doctor, such as Bourget, would be a great asset to their medical community by explaining non-Lelari anatomy and physiology, helping provide ideas for cures and medical treatments. His arguments were successful in gaining Bourget the appointment on the Lelari homeworld. In actuality, Nowak was secretly spreading anti-Federation sentiment to another world. "Isolation" Colony transporter controller The Colony transporter controller was responsible for ground-based operations on Caldea IV. Marquez Marquez was the leader of the Caldea IV colony in 2372. After the assisted in quelling a medical outbreak, Marquez and other colonists threw a dinner in honor of the crew. Captain Noel Turner and Counselor Scott Fack were the last Cantabrian senior officers to leave. Marquez assisted the Cantabrian crew in their investigations into Turner's infection by a variant of Caldean Acute Cardiopulmonary Syndrome, also revealing some vital history into the disease. After the Cantabrian left to drop of civilians at Starbase Expanse 7, Marquez remained in regular contact with Fack and Turner aboard the supply station in orbit. "Two Hit, One Stone" Bror Sorensen Bror Sorensen was the son of science officer Åse Sorensen and Kristian Sorensen, and younger brother of Synni. He was born in 2366. In 2372, the Myhr'an attacked the Marsh at Starbase Expanse 4, destroying the ship. Starfleet believed the crew dead; however, further investigation discovered the Myhr'an kidnapped most of the crew and transferred them to the Myhr'an internment camp on Rhinessa VI to be used as raw materials to manufacture more Myhr'an clones. Upon discovering this, former Marsh security chief Yh'ahni, a close friend of the Sorensens, went to Rhinessa VI, liberating the survivors. Åse Sorensen had died protecting her family, while Kristian, Bror and Synni moved back to Earth. :Bror Sorensen gets his first name from group member 's middle name. Like his namesake, Bror was Swedish. Kristian Sorensen Kristian Sorensen was the husband of science officer Åse Sorensen and father of Synni and Bror. In 2372, the Myhr'an attacked the Marsh at Starbase Expanse 4, destroying the ship. Starfleet believed the crew dead; however, further investigation discovered the Myhr'an kidnapped most of the crew and transferred them to the Myhr'an internment camp on Rhinessa VI to be used as raw materials to manufacture more Myhr'an clones. Upon discovering this, former Marsh security chief Yh'ahni, a close friend of the Sorensens, went to Rhinessa VI, liberating the survivors. Åse Sorensen had died protecting her family, while Kristian, Bror and Synni moved back to Earth. :Kristian Sorensen gets his first name from group member 's middle name. Like his namesake, Kristian was Swedish. Synni Sorensen Synni Sorensen was the daughter of science officer Åse Sorensen and Kristian Sorensen and older sister of Bror. She was born in 2363. In 2372, the Myhr'an attacked the Marsh at Starbase Expanse 4, destroying the ship. Starfleet believed the crew dead; however, further investigation discovered the Myhr'an kidnapped most of the crew and transferred them to the Myhr'an internment camp on Rhinessa VI to be used as raw materials to manufacture more Myhr'an clones. Upon discovering this, former Marsh security chief Yh'ahni, a close friend of the Sorensens, went to Rhinessa VI, liberating the survivors. Åse Sorensen had died protecting her family, while Kristian, Bror and Synni moved back to Earth. :Synni Sorensen gets her first name from group member 's middle name. Like her namesake, Synni was Swedish. "White Flag" Anne de Gaillimhe Anne de Gaillimhe was the wife of Captain Liam de Gaillimhe. She was killed by the Treaty Killers sometime prior to 2372. It s strongly implied Anne, like Scott Fack, was a M'Tar Liaison. The name "Anne" is a play on 's choice of name when on the run in [[wikipedia:Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV series)|''Buffy the Vampire Slayer]].'' Specials "Dream a Little Dream of Me" D'Mer D Mer was a Romulan doctor working for the Romulan Star Empire on Unroth III in 2384. In that same year, D'Mer was working with Tal Shiar agent Tovath in attempting to extract vital information from a comatose Corey Aster. He and Tovath had an antagonistic working relationship, to the point where every comment Tovath made D'Mer felt was a personal attack on him, his family or his abilities. D'Mer discovered Tovath was actually Starfleet Special Operations operative Scott Fack was surgically altered to appear as Tovath, and attempted to stop him, but Fack subdued D'Mer before escaping with Aster. Alan Melonsky Alan Melonsky, MD, was a Starfleet Special Operations operative and medical doctor. In 2384, he and fellow operative Scott Fack were disguised as Romulans, on a top secret mission to prepare and extradite Corey Aster from a Romulan-controlled medical facility on Unroth III. Soon after their arrival and before they could infiltrate the facility, three Tal Shiar agents discovered Melonsky was a human Starfleet officer. Melonsky attempted to escape, but was disintegrated by a disruptor blast, leaving Fack alone to free Aster. :It's not clear whether Melonsky was a member of the crew or a special operative brought in specially to free Aster. It's also not clear whether Fack knew Melonsky before their mission together or not. Tovath Tovath was a Romulan Tal Shiar operative who defected to the Federation in 2384. Prior to the Romulans' discovery of Tovath's defection, Starfleet Special Operations operative Scott Fack was surgically altered to appear as Tovath, and, using that persona, infiltrated the medical facility holding Corey Aster, eventually liberating him. Minor characters Category:Lists